Trigon
Trigon makes a cameo appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us as a cameo in Raven's super move. Biography Trigon came into being hundreds upon hundreds of years ago when a group of humans abandoned life on Earth and established a sect of pacifists on the inter-dimensional world of Azarath. Embracing the concept of peace, these humans exorcised the dark passions of their souls from their bodies and cast it beyond the Great Door of Azarath into the nether-realms. This leftover evil energy floated in space for years before finally coalescing into a single physical form. The last inhabitants of an alien world in an extra-dimensional universe summoned this darkness from the ether and it impregnated a woman from the order. Nine months later Trigon was born. As an infant, Trigon slaughtered the very cult responsible for his birth including his own mother. In less than a year, he had conquered the entire planet. By the time he was six-years-old, he destroyed his home world and began traveling across the cosmos in search of new planets to conquer. By the time he was thirty, Trigon had conquered his entire dimension and several million worlds. Over the span of centuries, Trigon sired many children - all of whom he hoped would become extensions of his own great power. In many cases, the children of Trigon rebelled against him and were destroyed. Other times, their human mothers recognized the threat such spawn represented and killed them while they were infants or the nature of the children where discovered by others and subsequently slain. For all of the seeds he had spread across the dimensions, none of his offspring survived beyond infancy to become the heir of Trigon. Over two decades ago on Earth, a young homeless woman named Angela Roth had fallen in with an occult circle. Though they were rank amateurs in the field of Satanic ritual, they nevertheless attempted to summon the Devil. What they succeeded in conjuring was a unholy demon far,far worse than the Devil...Trigon. Trigon emerged and took Angela Roth as his bride. He left her pregnant with child then abandoned her after burning the other cult members to cinders for their efforts, patiently awaiting the day when he could call his offspring to his side. Trigon manipulated the priests of Azarath to journey to Earth in search of Angela Roth. He knew that the mother of his soon-to-be child would be safe under the care of these pacifists as they would not raise a hand against her, even though they knew what she was. They found Angela and brought her to Azarath where she was renamed Arella so Trigon would not find her. Not everyone in Azarath was pleased to know that the wife and child of Trigon was to live among them. But Azar and High Magistrate Coman realized that should the child of Trigon be allowed to grow on Earth, her existence would threaten all life on that planet, and indeed, the entire universe as well. Shortly thereafter, Arella gave birth to a daughter who was given the name - Raven. Events of Injustice Trigon appears in Raven's super move and blast an opponent with a powerful laser attack. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Demons